An electric apparatus, e.g. a television receiver has a control panel on its front side having a cover mounted thereto with a hinge. A lid of a remote control is also hinged to the remote control, a door of a cabinet which houses an electric apparatus is also hinged to the cabinet, and double doors of a box on which an electric apparatus is placed are also hinged to the box. Those are the conventional structure of a housing device having a cover, therefore, in general, it is not easy to mount/detach the lid, door, or double doors to/from the case, or box.
On the other hand, a mounting method of a cover to a remote control as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 is also available. FIG. 5 is a perspective view of the remote control when its cover is opened, and FIG. 6 is a perspective view of an essential part of the remote control and its cover before the cover is mounted to the body.
In FIG. 6, the body 21 of the remote control has a pair of spindles 22 on both sides on its first end. (One spindle 22 is shown, but another spindle 22 is not shown.) The cover 23 has a pair of elastic extended parts 24 shaped in a cantilever on both sides of its first end, and the pair of elastic extended parts 24 face each other.
On a facing side of the pair of the elastic extended parts 24, a hole 25 to be rotatively engaged with the spindle 22 is disposed. (A hole 25 on one side is shown, and the counterpart hole 25 is not shown.) When the cover 23 is mounted to the body 21, the elastic extended parts 24 are opened outside using the elasticity, and the spindles 22 of the body 21 are fit into the holes 25. Therefore, when the cover 23 is detached from the body 21, the elastic extended parts 24 are opened outside forcibly. This structure always accompanies a cumbersome work for mounting/detaching the cover 23 to/from the body 21 such as opening the extended parts 24 outside forcibly. In this cumbersome work, if an extra force is applied to the extended parts 24, bending stress is applied to a base of the extended part 24, which is sometimes permanently deformed, or cracked. The cover 23 cracked or having a permanent set cannot be reused. This mounting/detaching work is done by manual and difficult done by machines. In FIG. 5, a denote 26 represents a bottom disposed on the remote control, and 27 represents a hole punched on the cover 23 corresponding to the bottom 26. Through the hole 27, the bottom 26 is protruded.
The present invention addresses the above problems, and aims to provide a housing device having a cover, with which a mounting/detaching of the cover to/from the housing body can be done with ease, while no crack and no permanent set occur on the cover, further, a rate of reuse or recycle of the housing device having the cover increases.